Crystal Angel Hitsugaya Bleach oneshot
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: it's a oneshot for StarLightmon .. sorry for how it begins


Crystal Angel – Hitsugaya Toushirou

Your name : Narumi

History : You are one of the most stunning members of team 10 ( that means that Shiro-kun is your **teichou** ) . You can control water and air, but you can't control ice, like your captain. Your power is based on crystal transformation , so , in battles, your enemies are transformed from flesh to a green crystal. It's not sapphire , just normal crystal. You are one ear younger then your teichou, and ,to everyone's amazement , just his height .

You are one hell of a fighter, though u usually prefer to stand behind the desk and sort and sign papers.

Your family was killed by a hallow with brutality , and you witnessed everything . Since then , you could be seen standing away from any fight, scared of the blood that might stain your body. You are beautiful and your gorgeous green eyes, and long white hair with green reflections can make a man do everything and anything for you. Though the only man you desire is Hitsugaya-teichou , you cant say no to the others that come to you. If only you would know!?

(sorry for the introduction .. but i didnt use any description of the girl in the story )

Lets begin the story !

The rain poured down like it always did on autumn nights : cold and unwelcoming ! You were in your room reading what seemed like a great report of the recent activities and you were wondering were you fitted in all these mess . You didnt like to fight, practically you ran away from any living being that had blood on it.

You shivered and sighted . What should you do ? You sometimes thought of leaving the Shinigami. There was no place for you as a Soul Reaper any way . Your Zampacktou – Suishou – was just like any other blood-sucking Zampacktou, but in a way only known to you, he was just as scared of the red substance as you were .

Sighting again, you threw the report at the mass you had besides you and slumped on you bed. You were pathetic !

Tears threatened to fall from your green orbs as you covered your head with a pillow.

You remembered the last mission you were in and disgust for your own self filled your petite form . How could you live your captain standing there, defending from seven or more Hollows , big Hollows as a matter of fact, as you ran away from it all, scared that you might join your family ? You remembered that, when the fight was over, and your teichou called for your help, you were in such a idiotic state of mind that you didnt want to see his bloody hand , nor touch his wounds . He was barely alive when his fuku-teichou arrived .

You couldnt even face him weeks after he was better, not even when you passed him on the hall . You were such an ... You couldnt even call yourself a fighter, nor a helping hand for that matter .

Biting your lips to blood you stood up, ready to run anywhere your eyes could see. You grabbed Suishou and stormed out of your room. You jumped from roof to roof , still crying, not feeling the freezing air, or the cold and merciless drops of water. All you wanted was to run as far away as possible, just so that your captain could live another day, without worrying about you .

'Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! You piss of ... !' you screamed in your mind, not aware of the presents that was following you for quiet a wail now .

-And were do you think you are going missy ? somebody asked , their voices low and raspy.

You didnt turn.

'Why do you always have to fallow me ! All i ever did to you was hurt you!' you cried in your mind, your eyes on your legs, watching as the water dropped on your form, making your skin wrinkle .

-Narumi ! Turn around and face your captain when he is speaking ! the other one almost yelled , as the air in your lungs hiked.

-No .. Cuz teicho will try to convince me not to go ! But I hurt teichou worse than anyone in squad 10 ! you sobbed.

You didnt turn your face to him when you spoke, too ashamed of what you did, of your pas, of YOU .

You were aware of his presents, of his intentions. This wasnt the first time you tried to run or end your life . But somehow, he was always there to stop you ! Your misery always continued another day, as you watched everyone get hurt by you.

No ! Not this time ! You were going to leave, and he will be ok ! He will find a girl to love , though your heart will remain with him . He will be happy not having you around ! Happy and fine !

-And who , may I ask, told you that ? his voice now pleading, stunned you.

You turned you body to face him, your eyes wide open . You couldn't believe your ears. He was PLEADING you ! He ! Hitsugaya Toushirou ! That must be a dream .

-Narumi ! Listen to me ! If you go , who will talk to me about anything else BUT work ? Who will spend those long and boring nights with me ? Who will watch over me ? he asked again and again , but you couldnt answer .

-Not me teichou ! I hurt you for the last time ! you sobbed, as you hid your reddened eyes from him.

You turned and disappeared in the night, but he didnt want to let you go . Not when his heart throbbed for you and only you.

-Narumi ! he screamed after you, but you didnt want to listen .

'Teichou will be fine without this menace around him !' you cried and cried, running faster the ever.

- **Nakigoe, Sishou !!! ****you yelled and two perfect crystal wings appeared behind you . **

You desperately tried to fight away the screams of agony as your heart sank even more in your chest .

-Narumi !!! the last pathetic cry raised from Shiro's lungs , burning everything that was inside you .

He was found of you . You were there for him from the first time you joined the Shinigami , and Soul Society for that matter. You were the one that had his heart from the first time you smiled at him . He knew your past, and he didnt blame you. Not even when his hands reached for yours to grab and calm the pain away. Not even when you looked at him with those pain filled eyes . Even if you were the one that would call Hallows to kill him , though that will never happen, but still, he will still love you, and care for you.

It hurt him now to see you fly away thinking that you were nothing to him , but bad memories of bloody missions where he got hurt again and again.

But you flew and flew, the rain freezing you hole, making you skin burn and the go numb at her cold and harsh kisses . The tears were mere popsicles now , and you could barely breathe .

Yes , you managed to get away from him ,but now ... now what ? you were going to die out there .

You sighted as Sishou yelled from somewhere in your mind , telling you to stop. But you didnt listen to him . You kept burning your strength away, getting dizzier and dizzier by the minute.

Then .. it all stopped. You fell from the sky , your wings breaking and cracking . Everything was black! Pitch black , i may add ! You were still falling , feeling the pain from the beats of water that were bruising your skin. You couldnt move your muscles. You were simply and infinitely falling from the height you found refuge minutes before this happened . Why did you want to run so badly from the one you loved ? Oh , ya ! Cuz you destroyed his life .

And yet nothing stopped you falling.

Opening your eyes maybe for the last time , you sow something shine somewhere above you, but you just smiled, falling into the sleep of those unconscious .

Something ticked and someone sniffed. Those noises where so far away that you just dismissed them. That until you heard the familiar loud voice of Matsumoto-san, who complained to someone that they didnt take care of you , the way they should.

Getting up, and taking your head in your hands, you nearly yelled to them to leave you alone. To let you die in a miserably way! But you couldnt ! Not now, knowing that someone just saved your life . No ! You couldnt !

Sighting, you got off the bed, as your body shivered and your muscles tensed and screamed. You were worn off and you could barely stand because of you weakened body. And to top everything , you were dressed in a baby-blue dress that hugged your curves, not your usual attire .

You tried to find Sishou so that you could fly the hell out of that place and land somewhere , where none of the captains would find your worthless ass.

But he was nowhere. Your head snapped up and your mind stared working double time to find a way out. As you look out of the window, your ass showing in it's full blossom , someone opened the door. You , of course, didnt hear the intruder come in , and just hang in that position, that until , the same person, hugged you from behind.

You jumped up , your mouth opening so that you could scream , but a hand placed on it , made it clear to you , not to try it . Gulping, cuz you enjoyed the heat of the other persons chest , you slumped against the form.

'It's definitely a boy !' you sighed , scared as hell, felling the front of the man's pants tightening and poking you from behind.

A tinting red color formed on your cheeks as you tried to push the guy off you, but something wet and hot against your neck made you shiver once more and you stopped . Who was this guy anyhow ?

Your body started to grow hot as the thing on your neck moved up and down , as if ..

'The bastard is licking my flesh !' your mind screamed, but your body refused to stop that assault .

A mewl escaped your lips and the guy that was behind you smirked on your neck.

-You like that , dont you, little one ! a very very familiar voice hummed in your ear .

-Teichou ! you whispered , closing your eyes and pushing your ass more into his groin .

Hitsugaya moaned and growled at that action and bit your neck hard. But you just moaned at that , your head going backwards , showing him more skin that glistered in the sun light.

His hands dropped whatever they previously held, and molded the flesh , knitting your breasts , your mounds , with such fain precision . You almost screamed his name, when one of his hands found it's way under your dress and was moving on your inner tights .

Toushirou turned you around capturing your lips with brute force. Your teeth clicked and your tongs battled fierce and angry.

As he threw you on your back, as he strangled your hips and hovered above you , looking in your teary eyes.

-How could you leave me like that ? he almost cried .

-You didnt need me ! you whispered, feeling his erection pulsate right next your burning core .

-You're such a stupid girl sometimes ! he hissed , leaning in more .

-But .. teichou ...

-I love you , you baka !

-Bakabakashi ! you whispered , turning your head away from him, not able to sustain his hard and lustful gaze .

-You dont ? Hitsugaya all but screeched ,trembling .

-Now you are the silly one .. Of course i do ! you sobbed , pushing you chest up, arching your back.

The next thing you knew , Shiro-kun was kissing the life out of you, grinding your hips together. The friction was incredible.

Moaning in the kiss , you arched your body off the bed , your legs wrapping themselves around his waist, making him come so close to you , that if anyone would look at you two wouldnt know were you start and were he ended.

He thrust in you and you nearly screamed . He was so hard that you could feel him even if he was dressed in the usually Shinigami attire .

You didnt feel the moment he discarded your dress , and you fumbled with his blouse, finally ripping it apart .

-Eager ? he amused, but that was almost the last thing he could get out of that pretty mouth of his , cuz you filled it with yours.

His hands roamed freely over your exposed skin, making it itch with need and want . He unclipped your bra and licked his way down to your breasts , paying equal attention to your twin mounds , licking ,sucking, and occasionally biting . You were so cut up in what Toushirou was doing to your body , that you didnt sense the staring eyes at the door. And who cared at that point who watched.

You have finally found your love and you werent gonna let him go ,because you were shy. Moaning from the top of your lungs, you watched with clouded eyes as Shiro licked his way down, to your panties . He sniffed a couple of times and he went back up to your lips.

Unlike you he was aware of the people that were staring. And even if he wanted to pleasure you, he coudnt do .. THAT , here ! Licking you THERE wasnt indicated !

So he just towered above you, intending to sex you up.

Pulling the last peace of clothing off, he made your bare legs go into his loose pants . Your eyes popped open and just stared at him.

-I will do THAT another time love ! he smirked as his dick pocked you again in that intimate place of yours.

Gulping , your hands snaked around his neck, supporting yourself like that. He captured your lips again, this time more gentle, and one of his hands went in his pants to your opening to prepare you. Finding your clit, his finger flicked over the bud, making your back arch in pure pleasure , socking his hand more .

Doing that a few times, Toushirou, brought his finger up and sucked two of them wetting them with his saliva and made the trip back to your opening.

When his first digit entered you , you moaned so hard ,that he almost came , and not only him : the people that were at the door too . Pistoning his digit out and again in , in your body he licked your neck and watched you rattle under him , gasping for air, when he entered with the second finger .

'Who would thought he was this great ?' you moaned in your mind, who got blurrier by the minute .

When he stopped his assault on your pussy , you groaned in displeasure, but when he pushed in, all of a sudden, you screamed in pain. After all .. it was your first time !

Soothing your pain, Shiro kissed your lips again and again, licking away your tears .

When you pushed against him he moaned and started to move. Faster and faster, his cock rammed in your body , and what you didnt know was the fact that your teichou was trying to remain focused . Your hot insides were squeezing him so hard that he could barely breath .

-Faster ... you moaned out of breath and he groaned .

It was hard enough at this moderate pace , going faster ? He didnt know how will he manage not to come in you.

As he pushed harder and harder moving at an incredible pace , fainting sounds could be heard from outside the room , right beyond the door .

Using his hands and grabbing your legs so that your hips were up, he plunged down on you , using his hole weight . So you were screaming his name so hard, with every thrust , that some of the Shinigami outside were looking at your opened window , snickering, Not that Toushirou minded it, all he wanted was to hear his name rolling off your tong as often as he could.

When his thrust became more powerful and rage, you knew he was close.

He flicked his finger over you bud of nerves , bringing you to your edge , as he was two strokes behind .

-Come inside ... you whispered, when your overwhelming orgasm hit . Not that he could do anything else.

Moaning your name, Shiro came at full force inside you, his hot seed warming your womb . And damn it fell awesome .

Slumping or better yet falling on you, Hitsugaya tried to catch his breath. Your bodies were glistering with sweat and your hearts were pounding at full force .

Petting his hair, you shivered one last time from your orgasm .

-Wow... you whispered happy.

-Now .. This will be the last time you will try to run away from me .. I nearly went crazy when I sow you falling from the sky . he whispered, snuggling on your neck, holding you possessively at his chest .

Sighting , you nodded. Sleep drifted over you , but, the last thing you heard, was Matsumoto telling Hisagi :'Damn that was H.O.T. ' panting and all .


End file.
